


Simple Trick

by reonias



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonias/pseuds/reonias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa couldn't ever understand what's inside Leo's genius, unpredictable mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Trick

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happened when i forced myself to write even though i was tired as hell.

Tsukasa inhales deeply, head lifting up. Then he exhales few moments after, big smile on his face, his two purple eyes are unusually sparkling brightly. He flips the first page of a novel he brought while he’s starting to eat pocky snack that he also brought.

Ah, today was such a peaceful day. Everything went smoothly for him. Nothing bad happened at his class, in fact, he did well. Knights and archery club don't have any activities today, so here he is, enjoying his free time at the school rooftop. The wind makes him feel even greater. And more importantly, he didn't meet Leo and didn't get troubled because of him today.

Ah, a perfect day like this only happen this once in his life―

"Suooooooou!"

―wait, what, perfect?

Tsukasa’s smile fades as he realizes who opened the door harshly like he was trying to destroy it.

"Finally found you!" That person, who's Leo without any doubt, walks closer to Tsukasa and sits beside him casually… as if he didn't ruin something of that newbie. "I can't find you anywhere, did you get abducted by the aliens? Did you?!"

Tsukasa inhales deeply, but not as peaceful as before. "Okay, Leader, I didn't. Also, please―hey!" His words get cut off when Leo stole a stick of his pocky snack.

"Mhmm, I don't have any time to listen to you, newbie."

A sentence that succeed at getting on Tsukasa’s nerves. "So why did you come here?! And my name is Tsu―!"

"Listen, I came to you because I have something to ask! An important one!"

"I-is that so?" Tsukasa’s mind changes, hey, where’s the wrong at helping the others? "Well, if I can help you, I'd be glad to."

“Wahaha, sweet! So…” Leo grabs a pen from his pocket and starts scribbling on a small notepad. Tsukasa flips back his novel, he has no mood to read anymore.

"Here!" Leo hands Tsukasa his notepad. "Translate these to English!"

Huh? What, translate? Come on… Doesn’t he know a thing called dictionary? Everyone in this world surely does, yeah?

"Don’t just stare at it! It’s for my song improvements, ya know? Knights’ song! Our song!" Tsukasa seems dazed to speak the translation out loud, so Leo hands him his pen as well. "Isn’t it important?"

Obviously it is, their songs are like their weapon to reach victory. Leo won't care that much to bring the dictionary all the way with him. Online dictionary? Yes, but do you think he always carries his phone with him? Tsukasa sighs. Oh, well.

"Hm, passionate… melancholy… glorious…” Tsukasa mumbles at himself while jotting down the translation. He just glances shortly at each kanji words Leo wrote and immediately writes down. There are about 20 words or more that Leo wrote, but Tsukasa finishes them in no time. English is just a very small piece of cake for him, after all.

"They’re all done―ng, Leader?"

Tsukasa tilts his head proudly at Leo, and gets surprised by… how quiet Leo is. Usually he won't shut his mouth even for one second, but Tsukasa realized that while he was writing, he didn't talk, or move, or scribbling on the floor… Leo just, sat there. And stared at him as if his face is the best thing that ever existed.

"Oh, you're finished already? How fast!" Leo takes back his notepad from Tsukasa’s grip and reads the translations while flipping the pages. "Ohh, great, great! If it's from you, then I'm sure these translations are all correct! I love you!"

Tsukasa doesn't know why his heart skipped a beat at the last three words. Tsukasa shakes his head. No, he has planted the don't take anything Leader says seriously or you'll get disappointed into his mind since the first time Leo started to cause troubles for him. Leo doesn't say those words only to him, anyway. That must be his way to thank him, since Leo is unique and unpredictable. For what did he get flustered.

"Yes, Leader, I like you too." Tsukasa says weakly while he takes a pocky stick and bites it.

Leo blinks twice at his notepad, then he stares at Tsukasa and blinks twice again. He hums quietly for a moment, then he smiles… at himself.

"Hey, hey, newbie! I still have some other words to translate!"

Tsukasa sighs yet again, and he hums shortly after he took a bite of the pocky stick. His hand moves to hand over the pen. And Leo takes that as a ‘yes, go ahead' sign.

Leo starts to write down, meanwhile Tsukasa stands up and walks to the trash bin to throw the empty pocky snack. Leo gives him the notepad and the pen as he walks back. Not bothering himself to sit back, Tsukasa just stands in front of Leo.

Tsukasa’s eyebrows narrow as he reads what the King wrote. "The translation of ‘boku'? It’s ‘I’, obviously?"

Glancing at Leo who sits nicely while humming the tone of one of his songs, Tsukasa just shrugs and writes down that one alphabet.

Moving on to the next word, "’Ai’, it's obviously ‘love'."

Tsukasa starts to feel there's something off. Leo must've known these words, yes? Even elementary grade schoolers know these. Well yes, Leo’s attitude is kinda like an elementary grade schooler’s, but still…? Tsukasa wants to complaint, but seeing Leo’s different wide smile, makes him lets out nothing but a sigh. In the end, he writes the word down anyway. 

"’Kimi’? It’s ‘you', of course."

The melody that was heard from Leo’s mouth, stops as Tsukasa writes the word he just said. Staring at that one page in the notepad, Tsukasa’s eyebrows meet each other in the middle of his forehead.

"What’s this? ‘I love you’?"

Leo’s feet made a huge ‘bam' noise as he stands up. "I love you too!"

It takes time for Tsukasa’s brain to process at what just happened. He said "I love you" because he was reading the translation, and Leo took it as a confession…? And when he finally does, his eyes widen, his mouth is widely open, and his face color becomes as red as his hair.

"What does this mean? You asked me to translate these just because you want to make fun of me and embarrass me like this?!"

"Hey, no, newbie." Leo waves his hand left to right, indicating that Tsukasa’s wrong. Although his wide, victorious smile shows the contrary in Tsukasa’s eyes.

"I said I love you, but your reply was just I like you. And that wasn't enough, so, see?"

Tsukasa’s shocked. So that was serious?! Unbelieveable… "I truly can't believe you, Leader! This is just merely your fake reason, I believe, and the real thing is you just want to make fun of me!"

Leo puts both hands on his hip. "What, so you think it was a joke?! I'm the one who can't believe you!"

Tsukasa takes a deep sigh while patting his chest with his trembling hand. Leo often gets him into troubles, but he can't get used to it… Never, perhaps. Leo’s smile comes back as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore, since you’ve already said it. You won't agree to say it if I ask you, so I made a small trap for you..." Leo giggles, then it turns into a loud laugh. "To think that you got trapped so easily in such a simple trick like this, you really are interesting, eh? And I really am a genius!"

"I… just, said it. That doesn't mean I really do love you, alright?" Tsukasa was sure that his sentence would make Leo disappointed, angry, pissed off, and all, so that the conversation could end here―he can make up with him later, yeah. But a big smile is what he gets in return.

"Oh, but you're blushing? You’re trembling? You talk awkwardly?" And that, hit Tsukasa like a sword. "You do love me, yes?"

Tsukasa’s face becomes even redder than before, redder than his own hair. Leo laughs at how cute he is, yelling "I take that as a ‘yes', alright!" and grabs his notepad and pen from Tsukasa who’s too shocked to react.

Leo was about to dash back to wherever he wants to, but he turns back to Tsukasa… and kisses his cheek. Just for three seconds, but enough to make Tsukasa feels like his soul has taken away.

Waving his hand cheerfully while saying "I’ll make a masterpiece with your translations!", Leo opens the door that leads to the stair and runs fast. Leaving Tsukasa, who's still frozen in his place with tomato-colored face.


End file.
